


pride myself on knowing (when someone wants a piece of me)

by dendriax



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendriax/pseuds/dendriax
Summary: In which over the course of a few days, Sky chances upon a climactic encounter, learns how to not-quite ask for things, and discovers he can have what's been right in front of him all along.
Relationships: Riven/Sky (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	pride myself on knowing (when someone wants a piece of me)

As the door shuts behind them, Riv goes to fling himself on the couch, saying, "Dane's been coming to me for help with girls," plain and crisp.

"I walked in on you," Sky says back, emphatic, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate. Knowing Riv, and Sky does know him, he's gonna be the kind of dick who gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar, mid-chew, crumbs spilling out as he opens his mouth, and still denies he's done anything.

Riv doesn't actually answer, though, raising his eyebrows like, 'So?'

Sky sighs. "I just... don't get it. Like," and there are so many possible options for what could be said here, but before he can stop himself, his mouth blurts out, "How is having his hand in your pants helping him with girls?"

.

It's not like it happens often.

They have a system, Sky and Riv, a time-tested system that doesn't involve socks on doors or other primitive semiotics. Riv has always been straightforward with Sky since ever, and on move-in day brought up the topic very casually, like, "Hey, by the way, just say the word if you want me to vacate the premises, in case you wanna have someone over or, by all means, simply want some private time with your hand. Or text if I'm already out. Definitely text me when you're done, and I promise I'll do the same, m'kay?"

So it wasn't entirely Riv's fault when Sky, in need of a clear head away from gossipy teenagers and associated bullshit, went for a walk in search of reclusive calm and ran into Riv -- and Dane -- and it was very unfortunate that stealth training is a thing and so they had all been quiet and thus had no warning. And by the time Riv's eyes met Sky's, well...

Anyway, Sky has learned to be more open about the topic and doesn't turn tomato-colored anymore most times. This, too, is by no means a big deal.

"Are you making a big deal out of this?" Riv asks, frowning.

"Of course not!" Sky quickly reassures him. "You're rightfully entitled to conduct any of your business without confiding in me. It's just... we're friends. You're my best friend, y'know, and I generally tell you stuff about-- stuff. Things, matters, personal--"

"I know we're best friends," Riv mercifully cuts Sky off, still frowning, albeit somewhat fondly. "And I would've told you straightaway except I wasn't sure if there was anything to tell--"

"And now that you and Beatrix are over and you and Dane are dating--"

"No," Riv cuts him off again. "Okay, first off, me and Bea can't be over because it was made clear from the beginning that we were nothing but two consenting, hot individuals engaging in casual, mutually-beneficial activities, and this was before I knew she's basically your sister so you can't give me any big-brother-y shit. Second, Dane's been having a rough time. First year's scary and stressful enough without harboring weird, confused crushes on girls while dreaming wet dreams about me, so. Many birds, one stone."

The last part is said without eye contact as Riv turns back to the TV. And Sky would press for more but Riv punctuates it with an amiable pat on Sky's cheek, which Sky leans into, his body reflexively scooting towards the warmth. It's a testament of how well they know each other that Riv then throws his arm around Sky's shoulders, readily complaining about the show they haven't been watching.

.

"Stel needs a place to stay for the night," Sky tries to explain, and when Riv does nothing but stare blankly at him for a minute straight, adds, "and I couldn't tell her no, considering... y'know, everything?"

"Still doesn't explain why you're standing at my bedside," Riv doesn't budge, "making puppy-dog eyes at my bed. And now at me."

Sky would never, and instead continues looking unguardedly hopeful at Riv.

"Whatever," Riv grunts, lifting up the blankets to let Sky in. If anything, Riv should know Sky's spine still spasms from napping on the couch earlier.

.

The thing is, they've all got their things. Things they're broken by. Stel's trusted Sky enough to have told him about her thing with her mom, but not enough to let him help, not fully, and so Sky's never told her about his thing with his dad. Trusting Bloom, on the other hand, has been... not a mistake, but given recent developments has proven to leave them both on guard. Silva's always been a father figure, reliable and trustworthy, except Silva's always kept his distance, small but noticeable, and Sky always wondered why, only for the truth to somehow manage to be all kinds of FUBAR. And with Silva on trial, Dowling on sabbatical, and Sky's dad on Team Rosalind? Broken alone doesn't cover it at this point.

.

"This is a waste of my time," Beatrix announces, spearing an apple with something resembling a shiv, "never mind utterly stupid."

Across from her, Bloom makes a gasp of protest. "I don't see why we can't all just get along when for all we know, everyone was just doing what they thought was right!"

And to that, the rest of the girls supply their contributions whereby lunch officially turns from a minefield into a war zone. Sky still doesn't quite grasp why they all insist on sitting at the same table when suite drama alone was enough to have Stel take refuge in Sky's bed and she's one hell of a tough cookie. Sky himself is here because of Riv's speech about how it's important to spend time with "family" and how Bea and Bloom are forming a sisterhood of outlandish origin story and Sky'd better hop in if he wants at least one pity shag from her -- Bloom, not Beatrix -- and that Riv's here for him in this trying time.

"The trick is choosing the right moment to offer moral support," Riv stage-whispers to Dane and -- presumably -- Sky, judging from the way Sky's being drawn in by the neck. Not far away, there's some splashing, followed closely by a battle cry, and despite seeming absorbed in her music and Sam's protective embrace, Musa looks up to catch Sky's gaze and, empathetically, winks at him.

.

Stel clears her throat. "You two seem cozy these days," she starts, and in no way is Sky startled by her presence.

"Bloom and I aren't together," he doesn't choke out, glancing at the dust cloud of Riv's light-speed escape. "Or do you mean Beatrix? Because I'm practically her adoptive brother and we only sat next to each other at lunch because--"

Stel gives him her chiding look, making him automatically shut up. "I mean last night when I came over," she continues. "Just because we're broken up doesn't mean we can't..." And Sky doesn't know what his face is doing, but Stel trails off and the room falls into silence.

.

"I know Stella can turn invisible but does she have to stay invisible while sleeping in your bed? Because that seems excessive, not to mention creepy," Riv opines, freshly showered and peering about suspiciously.

"Stel doesn't do that," Sky replies, squinting up from his spot on the bed. "Also she left, thanks for hiding in the bathroom."

The look Riv fixates on him is a unique blend between bemused, aw shucks, and 'I'm questioning why I'm best friends with you,' that lasts a beat too long for Sky's comfort. "Fine."

.

It's not that it's weird or anything. Or it doesn't have to be. Weird, that is. Sky had friends before Riv. Guy friends. Lots of. Still has. But, well, the thing about male friendship is that most of the time, it comes prepackaged with socially mandated masculinity. The constant fighting for position, the achieving of dominance, the never showing any weakness, and it does get tiring, from time to time.

Like, most days, all the physical contact Sky gets is from training, and it sucks that sometimes you have to get by with a headlock when what you need is a hug. And while Silva doesn't shy away from fatherly affection, he does ration it, like it has to be earned. Or at least that's what it feels like to Sky. And this incessant hunger for approval was how he and Stel worked, the root of their codependency, and why they couldn't last.

"So are we ever gonna talk about this?" Sky hears and closes his eyes, snuggling more into the coziness. "Because Stella isn't here," Riv carries on through half a yawn. "And it'd be nice to know why you've been real adamant about acquainting the side of my leg with your morning wood for the best part of several days."

Quietly, Sky tries his damnedest to project serenity and sleepiness.

"Don't pull this shit on me, I know you're awake." 'Dammit,' Sky thinks. "I don't know if this is you showing you're cool with the revelation that I can get off with a guy or your sense of brotherly duty to keep my filthy hands off your newfound sis--"

Sky has a sudden urge to whine and so he does, pulling away from the crook of Riv's neck to make a face for emphasis.

Quietude. A state of peace and tranquility.

"Look," Riv begins, looking unsure but maintaining eye contact. "You're my best friend and I'd like to think that I know you. But if I'm wrong, just knock my lights out and we'll pretend this never happens, alright?" And then Riv kisses him. Kisses Sky full on the mouth, full of intent, of want and hope, of longing.

Sky reciprocates with everything he's got.

.

"So like," Riv begins again after they've moved to Sky's bed -- laundry can wait. "This is a thing, right? We're a thing? Because that was some next-level shit and you know it. Seriously, your aggro cuddling alone--"

Sky laughs, can't help it. He's really happy. Of course they're a thing, as if Sky would ever let Riv go now that he knows Riv wants this, too. Riv knows him and he knows Riv. They get each other, have been there for each other, got each other's back. They always seek each other out and never have any qualms about butting into each other's personal space or business. Come to think of it, neither of them has ever been fond of anyone the other of them has ever shown any interest in and that, in itself, should've been a glaring clue. Except Riv's exclusively been with girls and Sky was fine just being Riv's best friend until that fateful encounter that got him thinking. Sky believed Riv when he said he would've told him anyway as well as believes in their ability to work shit out. He just... He likes Riv a lot. He won't use "in love" just yet but only because he's not sure what being in love is like and he figures they can always find out, together. Honestly, it's kinda Riv's fault that it's taken them this long to come to this non-platonic conclusion. If Sky had known that all those jokes about handies and butt stuff weren't jokes at all--

"You mean all that?" Riv ventures, and Sky has -- perhaps -- been saying those words out loud, nods. "Good. Together, then." He can feel Riv's smile against his temple, fingers tracing patterns along his back. "And fuck laundry. We'll just sleep in this bed and use that one for shagging."


End file.
